Lost ?
by Zalaine
Summary: The two tallests wake up in the middle of a forest with no recolection of how they ended up here. Now they have to find their way back to their ship and find how they ended up here in the first place: an attack ? a mutiny ? a plot-twist ?


_**Writing the tallests again, I quite like them. It's the first time I write a real scene (with dialogue and all) with those two and tried to get them right. It'd be easy to make Red more level-headed and intelligent while Purple would be more panicky and stupid, but the truth is those two are both a bit stupid, and neither is a perfect moron.**_

* * *

They had no idea how they ended up here, and this in itself was worrying them. They are here, in the middle of a dense forest that extended as far as they could see, a dark purple cloudless sky barely visible between the thick branches above their heads. Their theories of how this happened varied.

" We must have gotten attacked" muses Red "those who dared to do this must have taken the ship and dumped us here. Not that I blame them, the Massive is quite the ship"  
" But why ? Why would they spare us ? Why only us ?" Purple wasn't exactly reassured by the situation  
"What do I know, maybe our reputation as the ruthless rulers of a powerful empire scared them and they thought better not to touch us ?"  
"Sounds possible, I'm not going to complain about this" Purple looks around "wait, yes I'm going to complain ! We're in the middle of nowhere on our own !"  
Red wacks him across the head "stop screaming ! You really want to attack every predator in this forest ?"

Purple immediately shut his mouth tight, realizing the danger of the situation. He lets out in a half whisper half squeak "We need to get out of here"  
Red couldn't agree more, so they set up in a random direction, hoping to find any clue as to how to get out of this ordeal.

.

They've walked for a few minutes in silence before Red abruptly stops. His companion looks at him questioningly, quickly getting an answer to the unspoken question "I'm hungry"  
Purple's eyes widens in realization "Me too !"  
Red sighs "I guess doughnuts don't grow on trees"  
"It'd be too nice to be true..."  
They look at each other in dread, this is going to be problematic, there is no snacks in a forest.

.

They kept walking for hours on end before realizing one painful truth: they were going in circles. Maybe not pretty perfect circles, but they looped nonetheless.  
Purple kicks a tree in frustration "You know what ? I'm sure it wasn't an attack, I don't remember anything like this."  
Red seems mildly interested by the other's theory "What then ?"  
"A mutiny" is what Purple announce with finality  
Useless to say Red was surprised by such an idea "And what brings you to this conclusion ?"  
"I have no recollection of any attack, I just don't remember anything, as if I was drugged. I'm sure our _dear_ subjects decided to get rid of us. They put some type of drug in our snacks and abandoned us on this primitive planet"  
This strikes Red as a painfully valid theory, he growls lowly "First we are getting off this planet, then we make them pay for this felony"

They set off again with renewed energy.

.

In the following hours they kept going in circles, triangles and eights which form was reminiscent of the infinity symbol, harsh reminder of their seemingly endless wandering. After what should have been more than a day they stopped, they needed a break.

Red is hesitating between loosing hope in a fit of helpless rage and re-motivating himself in a fit of energizing rage, yes he's angry. Purple is just sitting against a tree looking at his own belly in despair "Look Red, I didn't ate since so long I'm nearly a stick"  
"that's your normal shape"  
"oh" he looks up at Red "this place is so weird"  
Red nods "We've been here for hours and the night doesn't seem to come"  
"there isn't a single animal noise in this forest, not a bird"  
"there is no other trace of life than the plants themselves if you really think about it"  
"Where the hell are we ?" Red's angry disposition is starting to contaminate his co-ruler  
"Why would I know ? Maybe it is hell ?!"

This silence them both, they wouldn't dare to say it out loud, but they are both thinking it. Hell or not, they are not going out of this place.  
Red sits next to Purple "When we'll be back to civilization, I swear we'll make whoever did this to us pay. And I'll also get a mountain of snacks"  
Purple smiles at this "It'd be nice"  
"Hey, don't get any idea, get your own mountain of snacks ! This one would be for me"  
This mildly surprise Purple who answer, amused "I thought we shared everything ?"  
Red looks at him, seeming to think this through "Ok, then I'll get two mountain of snacks, one for me, one for you"  
"Deal !"

The moment of levity was quick to dissipate as they remember their dire situation. No mountain of snacks here, no snack at all, no mountains neither by the way, no animals, no doughnuts, no clouds, no people, no candies, no night, no noise, no curly fries, just trees and each other. Yeah, they are fucked.

.

They spaced out a moment there, wherever there is, until Red's antennas perked up "Someone !" and he darts out between the trees. It takes an instant for Purple to understand what is happening and start running after the other "wait for me !". When he find his companion the other had stopped dead in his track, an expression of pure surprised and confusion on his face. The person he heard is a small irken, dressed like any other on the Massive.

The small one looks up at his two rulers "Yes my tallests ?", he doesn't seem surprised to see them at all.  
Purple recovered from the surprise faster than the other "What are you doing here ?"  
Now the smaller irken is confused too "I'm working here my Tallest"  
Red reluctantly ask "Where is 'here' ?" as if dreading the answer  
The small one cocks his head in confusion "We are in the Massive's greenhouse, it provides"  
Red cuts him "most of the ship's oxygen"  
The two, finally not that lost, leaders look at each other, they don't know what to make of this, they feel like fools. They silently agree not to tell anyone they managed to get lost in their own ship.  
Red looks at the small drone again "Lead us out of here" in a voice that command not to ask any question. And of course the drone complies and they are quickly back to the familiar corridors of the ship they call home.

Once they are alone again, Purple asks, mortified "How ?"  
"I think you know how"  
Purple makes a face "I am never getting drunk again when celebrating the conquest of a galaxy"  
Red tries to smile to cover the embarrassment "Neither will I. Or if I do I'll order for the greenhouse to be locked"

* * *

_**I'm getting my taste fro writing back after at least two years without doing it, and I think I'm not going to stop again anytime soon. You can expect other stories, probably with those two, soon.**_

**Of course they'd come faster if I get a few reviews. Even just one nice review is an incredible boost in motivation to write. It makes me want to make the person/people who liked my previous story happy again with a new one**


End file.
